1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to the field of hinge and connection devices, and more particularly to an improved hinge and cable assembly for a portable personal computer.
2. Art Background
In the field of personal computers, computers which are portable and may easily be carried from place to place are commonly referred to as "lap-top" computers. Typically lap-top computers are compact in size and relatively light in weight. Because of their portable nature, lap-top computers are usually configured differently then most other personal computer systems. A lap-top computer is usually a single, integrated, unit. All of the elements of the computer are placed within one housing. This is in contrast to most personal computer systems where the elements of the system, such as the keyboard, video display, and Central Processing Unit (CPU) are physically distinct entities. The integrated nature of lap-top computers is desirable because it enhances their portability.
Most lap-top computers have a main body section which contains all of the essential circuitry of the computer such as the CPU, the power supply, and data storage devices, such as a floppy or hard disk. Attached to the front of the main body section is a keyboard unit which allows a user to communicate with the computer. There is a top cover unit which is placed over the keyboard unit. The cover unit is connected to the main body section by a hinge. The hinge allows the cover to be opened upwards, revealing the keyboard.
The top cover unit performs several functions. First, when closed, it covers the keyboard, thus protecting the keys while the computer is being transported. The cover also usually holds the display unit of the lap-top. When the cover is lifted upwards, the display unit is visible to the user. In this manner, the display unit is also protected. The display unit can be a video monitor, a liquid crystal display, or any other equivalent device. Often, when the cover is rotated upwards the computer is turned on.
Because the computer's video display is located in the cover unit, there must be some method of communicating between the video display and the electronic circuitry in the main body section. The video display must be provided with a power supply as well as control signals for the actual display device. Typically, this communication is accomplished through the use of an electrical cable.
Several methods of routing the cable between the main body section and the cover unit are known in the prior art. However all of these previously disclosed arrangements have some form of an inherent limitation. In one method, for example, the cable simply exits the housing at some location near the hinge and then reenters the cover some distance away. This method is illustrated in FIG. 1. This method is obviously undesirable because it exposes the cable to the outside environment. Such exposure could easily lead to damage in the cable or even a potential electrical shock to a user of the computer.
In a second method known in the prior art, the cable is simply routed through the hinge in the manner as shown in FIG. 2. In this manner, the cable is covered. However, this method is also undesirable for several reasons. First, when the cover is opened and closed, the cable bends at point A. This repeated bending can lead to a work-hardening of the metal conductors within the cable. Eventually, the conductors can become brittle and break which will lead to a failure in the cable. Another drawback with this method is that the space provided for the cable within the hinge is very limited. As a result, the cable must be passed through the hinge before the connectors which are coupled to the ends of the cable are attached. Attaching the connectors while the cable is within the computer is a difficult task. As such, the time needed to manufacture the computer and its associated costs are both increased.